In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,265 issued May 8, 1979 there is disclosed an 8.times.8 off-road vehicle in the form of a tree harvesting machine. The requirements for tires for a vehicle of this nature cannot be fulfilled in an appropriate way if one turns to the products presently available from tire manufacturers. Tire construction and design concepts presently available would not be satisfactory from the standpoints of performance, reliability and stability. Examples of the presently available tires for off-road vehicle applications are the high-load, rough road tire of radial construction used for earth movers and the like, as well as the terra tire or high floatation off-road conventional constructed tire used on agricultural and recreational type vehicles. These examples of the presently available art would be unsatisfactory in use due to excessive ground contact pressure in the case of earth mover type tires and by insufficient resistance to sidewall damage in the case of terra tires. Both of these types of tires are unsatisfactory from the standpoint of stability due to a lack of torsional and lateral rigidity when operated at the low inflation pressures required for mobility in a machine for tree harvesting operations.